Only Forever
by KayleighPotter
Summary: The ups and downs Lily and James go through after all the chaos but what is yet to come? they don't know, join them and see what there future holds. M to be on the safe side. involving the marauders and some OC. Lily is also a lot out of character
1. Chapter 1

Only Forever (6th year)

Chapter 1

This is the finest thing to have happened to me all summer; I'm finally beating Marley at Exploding Snaps. Through all the years we have been to Hogwarts I hadn't once beat her at it. I was so thrilled that I might actually thrash her at this for once in my life.

"Wow, Lily you're getting epic at this, have you been practising?" Cadence complemented me.

"How could I have been, I live with muggle's who have no idea what the game is, and if they saw the cards explode, I think they would have a hissy fit" I giggled, at the thought of my older sister, Petunia, having a hissy fit.

"She may have got better, but, the game isn't finished yet" Marley whined.

I yanked the last card up and waved it about it her face.

"Oh would you look at that, I win" she didn't look very impressed but I know she is just joking.

"You must have been learning some sort of skills" she winked at me.

"Nope, I just learned from watching the marauders play every single night in the Gryffindor Common Room when they weren't getting drunk or playing some sort of immature game" I rolled my eyes, at the thought of James Potter.

_I hate him!_

"I haven't heard from Alice all summer, where is she?" I nagged.

"You haven't heard from her? She has been mailing me all summer, saying that she is so heartbroken that Frank isn't going to be with her in our last year" Marley explained to us.

"Now that it's come up, I've had mail from her often as well" Cadence commented.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't had any mail over the summer" I exchanged a look with the girls

_"Severus Snape", _was the first thing that popped into my head. He was fantastic with magic, especially the dark arts, so what would stop him from casting a little charm on my house, or even my owl, Ellie.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cadence was looking directly at me, instead of shooting looks to me and Marley.

"Severus?" I questioned her.

"I knew you shouldn't off hang around him for so long, he is filth, pure filth, who judged someone because of their blood status?" Marley growled.

_"Here she goes again". _She has been telling me since first year that he is bad news, but I just blatantly ignored her, thinking he was on my side, but obviously not. Marley hated people when they judged because of their status, she thought it was pathetic and that they are low-life's, as do I, but I never knew and the minute he called me that I drew all ties, that was enough, the words still pop into my head sometimes, even more over the holidays, "Shut it mudblood" he spat at me.

"Please Mar, not now, and you haven't answered my question, where's Alice?"

"She's most likely with Frank" Cadence interrupted.

"I feel for her, she is so deeply in love with him and he has to leave next year, she will only see him on Hogsmeade weekends, and that is if he can meet her, that won't be all the time" I really did feel sorry for Alice, bless her.

Alice walked into the compartment, at first I thought she had Frank in tow, but it was just a boy strolling past our carriage.

"I feel sorry for me to, but he is going to have a fantastic career as an auror and who am I to tell him he has to stay for another year" she complained.

Everyone in Hogwarts has the chance to stay for an extra 2 years if they want to get more O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's, it is sort of like, what is it called again?… Six Form for muggles but this is for Wizards and Witches.

"It is so incredible that you to haven't fallen apart, you have been going out for 2 years, I'm surprised, I didn't think you too were going to last at all, me and Lily made a bet that you would last for two months, but she was right and said that you would last at least a year and I had to give her 5 galleons" I laughed at the memory, Marley had a way of saying things.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't even think it was going to be two months, I thought a week, and that one day he would realise, as would I that it wouldn't go anywhere and it would be over, but now, I know this is going to go somewhere, one day I hope to go somewhere with this, buy our own cottage and have little pitta patta feet running everywhere" she daydreamed.

Alice really loves Frank, but I didn't think she would plan this far ahead, I wonder if frank has thought about all of that yet, then again he would probably get freaked out, then again, he hasn't gone insane since he and Alice have been dating, it's so epic to see them so happy and cheerful, Alice will never know how happy I am for her and Frank, I just wish one day I will have all of that, I mean I have had my fair share of relationships but none that I think is going to go anywhere. I finished my little, conversation with myself and looked at the door, after I heard it click and saw my arch enemy, James Potter.

We were always arguing, mostly because the pranks he pulls with his little posy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. I didn't mind Remus, we have been Prefects together since last year and we had become friends, not close friends because of his 'gang' as Sirius would call them, but mates, it all works, we don't argue in the halls but we aren't close as in "come on Remus let's go for a walk and meet early for prefect rounds" or "Lily, we should tell each other everything" but we got on long enough to do rounds at night.

All four of them strolled in thinking they were bad mans. I smiled at Remus who returned it.

"How was my beautiful girl over the summer?" he asked me.

_He better not be an immature prat this year, but then again, its James Potter for crying out loud_

This was the boy, who stuck my hair to a chair thinking I would have to cut it off, but luckily I was in potions class and Professor Slughorn sorted it out for me straight away.

He wiggled his eyebrows up and down in a circular motion.

"I'm not your girl and never will be, get your head out of your arse and come back to reality would you?" I snapped

He looked kind of hurt by this but I just ignore him because what could he be hurt about? He's a jerk who doesn't care about anything. Speaking on "Ladies" there is something I have been meaning to tell my girls when we get back to Hogwarts, they would all die to know this, I can't tell them on the train, not with people ear wigging, then it would be all round Hogwarts before you could say rumour. It is very easy to tell them things though because we are all roommates, we also tell each other everything and we know it's not going to get out of that room, especially because boys can't get into the girls dorm because of a charm that was put on when the school was founded. We have another roommate, Samantha Brown but she is never in our dorm, sometimes she doesn't even sleep there, she is usually with her boyfriend, Marcus, a Ravenclaw boy. When they weren't together she was like sex on legs, she was the biggest slag in school, and everyone knew so, but my girls and me didn't judge her, not being mean but Marley has had her fair share of sex and that would be wrong to judge someone because of it, just because their slag's, or sluts and most boys prefer that doesn't mean that is who they are, Marley can be a slag but everyone (except for the Slytherins) love her, she is one of the most popular girls in school, and that is one of the main reasons she goes out with Mr. Sirius Black. They have been going out since towards the end of last year, he finally plucked up the courage and asked her, they have been crushing on each other since third year but because of all the girls Sirius slept with, in his famous broom cupboards they weren't going nowhere, but he did eventually pull himself together and finally pop the question, it was the most weirdest thing ever. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_We were all sitting in the great hall for breakfast, some of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor girls and boys had all gathered around the Gryffindor table glaring at the little argument between Sirius and Marley, the teachers just let them get along with it because they knew they were friends and wouldn't hurt each other and if it came to that they would just hand out the 1 week detention card, their argument was about, well, I don't really know, they were just shouting loads of crap at each other..._

_"You are so insensitive of other people's feelings, you are too stupid enough to realise that I am crazy about you" she shouted. _

_I could tell she didn't regret it. Marley never told people how she was felt apart from me, Cadence and Alice, this must have been hard for her but she looks relieved to finally have it out in the open, well more precisely relieved because Sirius finally knows. _

_"Wh-what?" he stuttered._

_Sirius Black doesn't stutter, he's obviously affected by her comment._

_"Don't make me say it twice" she sighed._

_"You're crazy about me?" he asked, but it was more of a statement that a question._

_She glared at him._

_"I'm crazy about you too" he added._

_Most girls gave Marley a dirty looks, everyone crushed on Sirius, well people who hardly knew him, I didn't and I know for certain that Cadence didn't and even more so for Alice, she was far and still is too crazy for Frank._

_Then they shared a full on make out session and Professor McGonagall came over destroying their moment, and from that point on they have been together._

Anyway, Alice has done it with Frank and I have done it with Ethan as well, over the summer but nobody knows but my girls yet, I told them as soon as we got on the train and into a compartment, not our usual one but it was a compartment.

"Oh, an angry Lily, sexy" he growled.

"Piss off Potter" I threatened

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ethan Walker walking past my carriage, why isn't he in his carriage, he probably just went to get a bite to eat.

"Back in a minute" I told everyone, mainly the girls.

I get up out of my seat and walk across to my boyfriend and jump onto his back when I reach him.

"Hey prefect" he whispers to me when he realises it was me.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked him.

Ethan is my sweet boyfriend and I love him so much, we have been going out for 7 months and we had got so close over the holidays, he stayed round my house and I stayed round his, against my mother's will but she eventually gave in. She has been more uptight since my dad past away 2 years ago.

"I was going to your usual carriage but apparently that carriage is in the past" he laughed.

"We were going to go there but it was taken and how do you know that I used to go in that carriage with my friends?" I asked curiously.

"I used to be in the carriage next to you" he said,

He pulled me into an empty carriage right at the end of the corridor.

"Really, that's why it used to be so hot when I walked past" I joked.

He is very sexy though that bit wasn't a joke, everywhere we go all eyes are on him, not so much in school now but he does still get some and the girls all give me the dirtiest look ever, one thing that doesn't help is that he is the Captain and Seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, sometimes I wonder why he's going out with me as he is one of the most popular guys in school. I hate to admit this but the Marauders are the most popular boys in school and it costs me pain to admit that but it is certainly true. Not many people know their secret that I forced out of James last year; our conversation went something like this...

_"I know your hiding something from me, don't you think I've noticed Remus always going away once a month and you going with him, I know he's a werewolf but that doesn't make sense as to why you would go and Sirius and Peter" I whispered. _

_I didn't want anybody over hearing us, if anyone found out Remus would be in big trouble._

_"So you know, but why should I tell you anymore?" Potter asked me._

_"My best friend is going out with your best friend" I explained._

_"That doesn't affect me"._

_"I will go to Hogsmeade with you if you tell me" I sighed._

_"Fine..." he hesitated but carried on "Remus is a werewolf, this is going to be a long story, we found out in our second year and not long ago, at the start of last year, from the help of Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lessons myself, Sirius and Peter became illegal animagis to help control Remus when he turned because he doesn't have no control in his werewolf form near humans but he does around animals, so that has helped him a lot. We left the castle and roamed in Hogsmeade which Remus felt bad about but we made him feel better by planning next month's trip. We discovered a lot last year and that's when we created the map, which you know about and that's it" he explained._

_"So you became an illegal animagi and put everyone in danger by going into Hogsmeade every full moon, you honestly don't have a brain do you?" I asked._

_"Don't nag Evans, nobody's hurt and nobody has even been close to getting hurt so don't moan" he replied._

I never did go on that date with him, well not technically any way, Sirius, Marley, Cadence, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, James and myself all went to Hogsmeade in a group and after a while we were alone but only for like 2 hours when we were in Honeydukes. It was 1 months after that when I got with Ethan.

Although they are the most popular boys in school I, unlike most girls, will never fall for any of the marauders, not like all my friends, obviously Marley fell for Sirius and Cadence is crushing on Remus and has been since the start of the holidays, she even knows about his secret, myself, Cadence, Marley and Alice know but not Frank, I told Alice she couldn't tell him and she complied and he still doesn't know to this day.

"I've missed you" I told him truthfully.

"It's been 4 days... I've missed you too" Ethan laughed.

He kissed me ever so tenderly with so much love and compassion.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he replied.

"Ethan, come on".

His 'buddies' as he calls them walked into the carriage.

"Wait, is it illegal to talk to my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes when you promised you would only be a minute, and it's been 2" Ryan teased.

"You must be talking about something important so I'll leave you to it" I told them all.

I went to walk out but I felt Ethan tug on my arm and he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Dudes" Ryan, Brandon and Tim all picked me up and put me down outside of the carriage in just enough time for the Marauders to see.

"OI" Potter shouted at me.

"What?" I said.

"Not you Evans them" he pointed to the boys behind me.

"What?" Tim repeated.

"What did you just do to her?" he asked them.

Now everyone was peeping out of their carriages and the rest of the Marauders were behind Potter.

"They weren't doing anything" I shouted at him.

"That's not what it looked like" Sirius said.

"Here he goes why don't you just run to Dumbledore?" Ryan shouted.

"I don't run to Dumbledore I beat the living shit out of people instead".

Sirius nudged past me and punched Ryan square in the jaw and then walked straight off back into the carriage we were in. That isn't like Sirius Black, he never usually walks off from a fight someone usually has to drag him of the boy, it might have been because the trolley lady was coming shouting 'anything from the trolley?' I have been on this train several times and I have never been told her name, in fact I don't think anyone knows her name.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ryan.

"Yeah, fine" he replied.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Potter asked.

"I'm not sticking up for anyone, I'm seeing if he is okay" I shouted at him.

He rolled his eyes and walked away, with Peter tagging along after him, _why must he be so infuriating? _

"See you for patrolling later Lily?" Remus asked.

"Definitely, I'll meet you in the common room at 8" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Only Forever (6th year)

Chapter 1

8 o'clock came quickly and I was just on my way down to the Common Room to meet Remus, I had just finished packing. He was standing by the portrait hole when I came down with Potter; he hadn't noticed me yet so I quickly sat down on the sofa so I would be blocked from his view unless someone sold me out.

"She won't agree you know she won't." Remus said.

Who won't agree to what? What are they talking about?

"Can you just try?" Potter asked.

I didn't hear a reply thanks to a third year coming up to me.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" she asked.

It was Ethan's little sister, Jamie. I couldn't help but love this kid, she was so cool, I don't care if she is 3 years younger than me, I would love a sister like this, I would trade her in for Petunia even though I love Ethan I still would give him the devil that is my sister, we don't get along, as you have already probably noticed.

"Sure Jamie what is it?" I asked.

"I am struggling with Defence Against the Dark Arts and I was wondering if you could tutor me a certain amount of nights a week." She said.

"Sure I will, how about I talk to you when I get back from my prefect rounds with Remus, but don't worry if you are not up, we can talk tomorrow." I told her.

She nodded and walked away. I looked back to where Remus was standing and I was shocked to see he was standing over me, with no Potter and now I wouldn't find out what they were talking about, or precisely who.

"That was nice of you." He said.

"Thanks, she is my boyfriend's sister so I can't exactly say no, and she is adorable, how can you say no to that beautiful face?"

He laughed and we started our rounds, we were assigned to the ground floor and the first floor which I didn't like because when we were done we had to come all the way back up and it was just effort, especially when you're tired and worn out and just want to crawl in to bed for the night.

"How was your train ride here?" I asked him.

"Okay, I was watching James and Sirius plan some pranks and just giving them a few ideas when they need them, considering I'm the smart one out of all of them." he laughed.

"Very true."

"I would ask how yours was but I already kind of know." He said talking about the incident with Sirius and Ryan. "Speaking of James, he's changed a lot over the summer."

"I don't want to talk about him, he is the same arrogant toe rag he was when he stuck my hair to the chair years ago and he will never change, he will keep trying to ask me out as a joke but I've had enough of that and if he thinks of asking me this year I will kill him because I'm not a practical joke Lupin." I shouted but I didn't mean to. "Sorry." I added.

"What are we on second name basis now?" he asked.

"I'm sorry it's just the thing of the train has wound me up and I'm just having a bad day, I had an argument with my parents this morning, they want me to dump Ethan but I can't I won't. Petunia was ignoring me all summer, I have Snape taking away my letters with dark magic so I won't receive them and it's just been a rough summer."

"Just ignore everything Lily, but listen to me when I say James has changed and he won't be harassing you this year Lily, he's grown up, he likes you but I'll just let you realise that properly in your own time." He explained.

"He doesn't like me and I don't like him, he's an idiot and I will never like him, I hate him at the least, I'm with Ethan anyway, I'm not interested in jerks." I said.

"Okay, I understand, but he does like you."

The rest of the rounds were silent and I was really mad at Remus, how dare he make up some crap like that, I know Potter and I know what he is like. We got back to the common room about 10:15 and my eyes landed on the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Hey baby." Potter said to me.

He went to grab my hand but I pulled it away and slapped him hard round the face with it, let's see how he likes that. Jamie came up to me and I took her upstairs to sort out our schedule for me tutoring her in D.A.D.A (short for Defence Against the Dark Arts).

"Okay, we could do it every day for an hour in the library or my dorm, or yours anything works." I suggested.

She nodded, obviously agreeing.

"How about from 7 until 8 in the Library every day apart from the weekends because I go to Hogsmeade with my friends and have homework to catch up on." I said.

"Totally, that will work, thank you Lily, good night, see you tomorrow at 7." She said and then left to go to her dorm room.

I thought she would have been in Ravenclaw with her brother but it turns out that Ethan is one of very few in his family who haven't been in Gryffindor; I was shocked when I found that out. I heard a tumbling outside and soon Marley came attached to Sirius' lips and waist.

"Excuse me." I shouted knowing they would have had sex if I wasn't in here, they would have just locked the door not thinking that it could be unlocked with the simple Alohomora spell.

"Hey Lily are you staying long?" Sirius asked.

"This is my room, I'm going to sleep." I said.

"No, there is a party downstairs seeing as we don't start lessons for another week." Marley told me.

"You're only doing this so you can have sex." I said.

"Yeah I know but there really is a party." Sirius said.

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs and funnily enough there was a party. I wasn't staying in here. I decided to take a walk around the castle. I was walking around the west side of the castle when Ethan stopped in front of me and smiled.

"What are you doing round here?" he asked.

"There is a party in the common room and I was bored so I went wondering, what are you doing round here?" I asked.

"The Ravenclaw Common Room entrance is around here."

He smiled at me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into an empty classroom. He lifted me onto the desk and we started making out, my legs were around his waist and his on my back. He kissed viciously for a few minutes until he tried unclasping my bra strap. I'm not usually like this but I have changed a bit over the summer, I know this isn't me but I don't care, I can't get into much trouble, I'm a prefect.

"We can't have sex." I breathed between kisses.

"I know." He said.

I didn't listen to my instincts and pulled his top over his head.

"Ms Evans, Mr Rhodes." Someone said from behind us.

I turned around and Professor McGonagall was standing there with a very angry look on her face. She told us to come with her and we followed her into an office, which apparently was her own.

"What do you think you were doing, you're a prefect Lily, you're supposed to be setting an example." She shouted.

"I'm sorry Professor, if it makes things any better we aren't just messing around, we're in love but it will never happen again." Ethan said.

He has learnt to make apologies from me, he used to be rude to the teacher but now he has some manners thanks to me scolding him when he kept getting detentions every week, he learned quickly. Her face somehow softened a bit when he said we were in love, I guess that kind of does matter doesn't it.

"Don't let it happen again, now go back to your own dorm rooms now." She told us.

We nodded and then left.

"I'll see you tomorrow yeah baby?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too." He replied.

I went back to my own Common Room, the party was still going on and I found Sirius and Marley dancing so I was safe to go to my room now. I heard someone shout my name from somewhere, I searched the place but didn't know who it came from. I shrugged it off and went towards my room. Someone grabbed me and spun them around, but before I could realise who it was I was pushed onto the ground by someone running into me. I heard shouting and looked up to see Potter having an argument with some Gryffindor that I don't know, he looked like he was in fourth of fifth year. He got pushed out of the Common Room and I was helped up by Remus.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Everyone was quiet and staring at me. I nodded but felt like I was going to faint and obviously looked like I did as well because Marley made me lean on her. I hit my head pretty hard.

"Get her to the hospital wing." Someone said.

"No, we will be busted for throwing a party."

"So, look at her, she hit her head hard."

"Boys." Marley shouted. "I'll take her upstairs and she can rest."

I was took upstairs and put on my bed, soon I was gone and into a dreamless sleep.

Sorry it wasn't as much as last time but let me know what you think, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Thank you.


	3. Authors Note

Sorry for the wait guys the next chapter will be on today and another thing Lily and James and all of their friends are in the seventh year, not the sixth.


	4. Authors Note 2

They are in their sixth year, sorry for the hassle and F.Y.I, they are only studying their N.E. and taking them in their last year


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We had been at Hogwarts for a month, things are very hectic, I am doing my N.E.W.T.S this year and I have to keep up with my classes whiles tutoring Jamie in D.A.D.A, things are hard and I have to keep things interesting at weekends with my friends since two years ago we were bored in the Common Room and an argument started causing us to fall out, I was still friends with Marley but Cadence and Alice we weren't speaking to, it was horrible to say the least. It is 7:36 and I'm in the Library tutoring Jamie, thank god it's Friday because I am so worn out and I need a rest, this week has been a big rush and after my prefect rounds I am just going to come back here and rest since tomorrow it is a Hogsmeade trip and a quidditch match against Slytherin and if we win there is going to be a party, and to tell you the truth, I'm looking forward to it and I know we will win, we have only ever lost once against Slytherin.

"What else do you need then?" I asked Jamie.

"We're learning about Boggarts at the minute until next week and I have to give a foot long essay about them." she explained.

"Lucky you, I'm having to give a four foot long essay on the unforgivable curses, Professor Merrythought is the worst, she gave the Gryffindor's the four foot long essay and the Slytherins a 2 foot long essay on Dementors, it's because she is the head of Slytherin house, everyone but the Slytherins hate her." I said. "Let's get down to business." I added. "What do you need to write about?"

"What the Boggarts actually look like, how you stop them and why they take the form of people fears."

"Okay, it is unknown of the Boggarts true identity because the moment you set eyes on it, it changes to your worst fear, to stop them you have to think of something funny that resembles to it and say the incantation 'Riddikulus' and it will change to something hilarious, the reason why they take the form of people's fears in unknown, it is obviously the amount of dark magic inside of them and the way they were made. When you face a Boggart it is best to have someone around so you can confuse it, obviously you have to change the words and make it longer but that is basically how you sum it up." I said.

I got up and went to the nearest shelf and got down a book about Boggarts and handed it to Jamie.

"That should help you but I really need to go and do my prefect rounds, see you Monday or maybe in the party tomorrow if I'm there." I added.

She nodded and off I went to meet Remus at the Common Room to start of our meetings, sometimes I hate being a prefect because of all the rounds but it does have its advantages like being able to give people detention if they need one. The round went slow but soon enough I was lying on the sofa in the Common Room with Ethan and we were watching the Marauders play Exploding Snaps.

"This is boring, let's do something." Potter said.

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"Spin the bottle, but we need to drink a bit and it is a Friday so we don't have school today." Potter said.

"That my friend isn't a bad idea but we need to get some people in here, Ethan, go and get some of your friends, Lily you go and get Cadence, Marley and Alice and we will all gather some people and we can meet back here in 10 minutes." Remus said.

"What? Don't I get a say in this?" I asked,

"No." Sirius and Potter said.

So we all went our separate ways, I found Cadence and Marley in the Common Room but we couldn't find Alice. We went to the great hall, outside and we decided to check in the Library because she did mention that she had some homework. When we got to the Library I spotted her with a book in her hand. I went up to her with Marley and Cadence behind me.

"Alice, we're playing spin the bottle in the Common Room, we're going to go and get Frank and then going there." Cadence said.

Frank came out from a bookcase and lent casually against one.

"Come on Frank, spin the bottle time." Marley said.

Frank looked taken aback but he came anyway and when we arrived back at the Common Room everyone was sitting there waiting for us. The Marauders had a few fellow Gryffindor's, Ethan had Ryan, Brandon and Tom and then I had these guys.

"Let's go." Remus said.

The girls sat on one side and the boys on the other so it would always be boy/girl and then we put a bottle in the middle of us. The Marauders had 5 girls, that we're pretty; no doubt that was Potter and Sirius' idea. Potter, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Ethan, Ryan, Brandon, Tom and Frank sat on one side and Alice, Cadence, Marley, Nicole, Beverly, Kristy, Brooke, Kate and myself sat on the other. Marley started and it landed on Brandon. They both leaned in and I could tell that it was awkward between the both because Marley hesitated but in the end it is a game and you don't have a choice. They both made out for a total of 4 seconds before I pushed Brandon of her because of the look on Sirius' face.

"She has a boyfriend." I reminded him.

"I know but it's a game." He said.

"That still won't stop him from smashing your face in." Potter said.

Then from there the game continued. Nicole had to kiss Ryan, they liked each other and I could tell that it might go somewhere; I hoped anyway Ryan is a really nice guy and they would look good together. Beverly had to kiss Potter and he looked like he was enjoying that far too much. Kristy had to kiss Tom, Brooke kissed Remus and when that happened I looked to my right and saw that Cadence was going red with anger, she really liked Remus but I'm not sure if he feels the same way, I hope he does. Kate kissed Sirius which she was very pleased about but Sirius only gave her a small one, he liked Marley a lot, I'm extremely happy for her. Potter kissed Cadence, Sirius kissed Marley, that was a bit weird but I guess it's just the way the bottle spins, but from all of the excitement from that point on it got both interesting and weird. It was Remus' turn to spin and from all of the years of waiting and preying it finally happened, the bottle landed on Cadence.

"Hey mate." Sirius said giving Remus a pat on the back.

"Finally." I muttered.

"Tell me about it." Potter said.

He was sitting opposite me, I protested but I didn't want to make a scene so I shut up. we all looked at the sight before us. Both of them went red but eventually leaned in. I guess Remus did like her after all. They snogged for about 7 seconds until they both pulled away. They were both red in the face like a large tomato. Peter spun the bottle and it landed on Kate. The only did a little kiss because no offense to Peter, he isn't hot and nobody that I know off likes him like that. Ethan took his turn and it went to Nicole. They kissed and it was a long kiss, longer than Remus' and Cadences', I started to feel awkward that my boyfriend was kissing some girl better than he kisses me.

"Dude." Potter said. "Your girlfriend is sitting right there, get a grip."

"Excuse me, but we're playing a game." He defended himself.

"Yeah but you don't kiss someone that deep when you have a girlfriend, especially one as nice as Lily." Potter said.

Did I just hear correctly? For one Potter just called me nice and by my first name, maybe he has changed but he just probably wants to cause a fight.

"Back off dude, Lily knows I love her."

I smiled to myself, I do love him back and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, neither him when it comes to me.

"Guys, get on with the game." I said.

Everyone had their own spin, Ryan kissed Kate, Brandon kissed me, Tom kissed Marley, Frank kissed Cadence, which was awkward but everything was fine, I kissed Brandon, and deep to so Ethan would know what it felt like to be kissed right in front of your other half. Alice kissed Ryan, Cadence kissed Remus, it looks like she is going through the Marauders one by one I even said that to her and we just both laughed, Marley kissed Tom, Nicole kissed Potter, Beverly kissed Frank, Brooke kissed Peter and Kate kissed Brandon.

It was eleven o'clock when we finished and I was a bit surprised to see I wasn't tired since it is a Friday and I am usually always tired at the end of the week. I went out of the Common Room and looked to see if anyone was coming. Nobody was there so I think Ethan had gone back to his Dormitory. I went back into the Common Room and pulled Potter aside.

"Yeah Lily?" he asked.

Why is he calling me by my first name all of a sudden? It's usually just a surname basis but maybe just maybe he did change over the summer like Remus said he did.

"Why did you stick up for me back there?" I asked.

"Because he is a dick, I don't know why you go out with him." He said.

"He's a nice guy, nicer than any other guy in this school."

"But I always asked you out, why no to me and yes to him?"

"Because I liked him and still do and he makes me happy and your just a jerk, why would I go out with someone like you, arrogant and only likes playing jokes on people." I said angrily.

Who does he think he is, he doesn't even know Ethan and he is standing in front of me slagging him off, he really has some nerves. I walked out of the portrait hole and sat in a dark corner. I could slowly feel the tears starting to come to my eyes, first with Ethan making out with Nicole and then Potter being a jerk again. I pushed the tears away when I heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Lily?" someone questioned.

"Who is it?" I asked back.

"Ethan." He walked up to me. "I want to talk to you." He said. We both sat down against the wall and he started to talk again. "I don't think this is working, that kiss earlier made me realise that I don't love you like I thought I did, you're a great girl and you deserve so much better, I think we should break up." he finished.

The tears came to my eyes again but I didn't even try to stop them, I just let them pour down my face. He pulled me into a hug but I pushed him away.

"Just go." I shouted.

Then he left without another word. The portrait door swung open and Marley, Cadence and Alice came out.

"What happened?" they asked when they saw my tear stained face.

"Ethan broke up with me."

They all comforted me but in the end we all just went to bed from my request and I feel asleep dreaming about Ethan, the guy who broke my heart.

**Let me know what you think, sorry for the delay ;)x**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I was standing in the middle of a circle of boys, one of them being my boy: Ethan. Everyone including Ethan was laughing at me. I realised I had tears running down my face._

_"You're breaking up with me?" I squeaked out._

_They all laughed harder. "Of course I am you're a waist of space but you are good in bed, maybe we could go in there and give it another go before I ditch you." He laughed pointing to a nearby classroom._

_It was just then that I noticed we were in the dungeons, the worst place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry next to the forbidden forest._

_"You're horrible, why are you doing this?" I screamed, tears still running down my face._

_"Because it is so clear that you are in love with-." _

I awoke with a jolt that was one weird dream well nightmare, I still, even though this was reality and not a nightmare, had tears running down my face, but they were worse this time around. _Because it is so clear that you are in love with, _came back to my mind, what was he about to say and why? I was only in love with him, whose name was he about to say? I looked over to my muggle alarm clock to the right of my bed on a side table and it read 5:45. I lay in my bed, debating whether to get up or not and decided to just get up. I walked over to my draw and got out some clothing, some white jeans and a red floral singlet top with some black boots. I went out of the Common Room with my clothing and down 2 floors and soon enough I found myself in front of the statue Boris the Bewildered.

"Pine Fresh." I told it.

The portrait creaked open revealing the Prefects bathroom and since I was a Prefect I was allowed to use it, being a Prefect has its advantages, but also has its disadvantages and there is a lot of them mainly the rounds but I have always wanted to be one and last year I finally got my dream when my letter arrived.

The bathroom was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pools edges, each with a differently coloured Jewel set into its handle. There was also a diving board. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows; a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting on the wall. It featured a blonde mermaid who was fast asleep on a rock, her long hair over her face. It fluttered every time she snored.

I had been in here a few times last year but not as much as I would've liked to, it was the only place in the castle where you could have a bath, except for the Head Girls and Boys bathrooms, I've heard there is a bath in them rooms but only the Head Girl and Boy are allowed in there, hence the names of the rooms. I turned 3 of the taps on and a different sort of bubble bath came out of each. One tap gushed pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs; another poured really thick ice-white foam and the third sent heavily perfumed purple clouds floating over the surface. When they bath/pool was full I got in it and immediately relaxed from the heat. I forgot about the last few weeks and just relaxed into the water. I stayed like that for a while before getting to work on my hair. After it was washed I got out and wrapped it in a towel. I dried my body with my towel and chucked my clothes on. I got my wand that was on my towel and waved it around my hair and it instantly dried, becoming its wavy self. I waved my wand again and some make-up applied itself onto my face.

I went out of the bathroom after cleaning things up, used magic to place my things back in my room again, except my wand and then went a few doors down and into the Muggle Studies classroom, knowing nobody would be in there as it is a Saturday. I went to the back of the room where a muggle device called a Television hung on the wall. I pressed a button that was hid right at the back of it and the secret door opened and I stepped into the Secret Muggle Room. This room contained a sofa that was splat bang in the middle of the room, a desk, a fireplace, which yes is available to the Floo Network, obviously nobody knows I know about this room, no teachers and no students, not even my best friends Alice, Cadence and Marley. I would say out of all my girls me and Marley are the closest because we are just so alike and can read each other like the summary of a book. There was also a bookshelf in there will loads of muggle books and then one next to it covering some wizarding books that aren't available in the library because students aren't allowed to get their hands on them and finally there was a large portrait of a couple in love. I went over to the bookcase of muggle books and picked out at random, The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. I sat on the sofa and read the back of it; the summary. 'Winning will make you famous. Losing means certain death' was on the back in large, orange capital letter, the rest said; 'In a dark vision of the near future, twelve boys and twelve girls are forced to appear in a live TV show called the Hunger Games. There is only one rule: kill or be killed. When sixteen-year-old Katniss Everdeen steps forward to take her sister's place in the games, she sees it as a death sentence. But Katniss has been close to death before. For her, survival is second nature.'

_This sounds quite interesting_, I thought. I flipped to the front page and started reading. 'When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Prim's warmth but finding only the rough canvas cover of the mattress. She must have had bad dreams and climbed in with our mother. Of course, she did. This is the day of the reaping.' I read for a while but when I looked at the clock I hadn't noticed before that was sitting of the fireplace at it read 11:55AM. It doesn't feel like I have been up for over 6 hours. I just get so caught up reading that I forgot everything and everyone around me. I quickly shot up out of my seat and raced out of the television hole, we even have Hogsmeade today, this isn't good they are leaving in 5 minutes. As soon as I exited the Muggle Studies Classroom I was tackled into a hug. When I was released I looked at the culprit and the girl standing before me was my best friend of all time and always will be no matter what, Marley Johnson and standing next to them waiting patiently so they could hug me was Alice Prewett and Cadence Trellay, and then next to them were the Marauders, obviously they didn't want a hug and even if they did they wouldn't get one, not even Remus.

"We have been looking for you for ages but then we decided to get them and use the map but it said you were in some room and we couldn't get into it because we didn't know how." she explained.

"Cool, I was just chilling, there's nothing to worry about apart from somehow us lot getting to Hogsmeade." I said whiles hugging Cadence and Alice.

"It was cancelled, Professor Dumbledore is going to explain later at dinner, he did however say something about a trip. And you missed the Quidditch match, Gryffindor won, that is when we came looking for you, after the match finished, it was only on for 1 hour and then James caught the snitch" Alice reassured me. I didn't care about the game, only Hogsmeade but I was glad to know we won.

We all went back to the Common Room and relaxed for the day until it turned 7PM at me and the girls went to the Great Hall for dinner slowly followed by the Marauders, they seemed to be hanging around with us a lot these days, I hate it. When we got to the hall a few minutes later Dumbledore started to make his speech.

"Now I'm sure everyone is wondering why I cancelled the Quidditch games and Hogsmeade trip today, as you know there has been a war and we have lost many friends and family members and I haven't seen a proper smile on all of your faces since you arrived here so we have organised a camping trip, it is what Muggle's do, one week will be for a different year, it will be from the Friday night after lessons finish until Sunday night, and you can choose what time you are back as long as you are in your fifth year or above and as long as you are back for the dead line, thank you for your time, let the feast begin." he said and then carried on with some extra details.

Some tears came to my eyes but I refused to let them fall, during the war while's my mum and dad with my sister were being transported to safety they were murdered, my sister survived as I could only get her out and by the time I apparated her and came back, my parents were dead, me and my sister never got along and she kicked me out on the last day of the holidays but Marley said I could stay with her, she was an amazing friend. Some excited chit-chat formed in the room, we were allowed to pick our own room mates, we can even go boy-girl if we want to. The food made its way onto the table and everyone dug in but they were all still talking to one another.

"Are we going to go together?" I asked Marley, Cadence and Alice.

They all nodded at the same time as me.

"Baby, we get a tent all to ourselves." Sirius said to Marley.

"I'm not going with you, I'm going with Lily, Cadence and Alice." she told him.

Suddenly the two started whispering all the way through dinner whiles they ate, this is going to be fun I guess, I never really liked camping trips but this time I was going with my friends, everything will change in that aspect now.

At 9 o'clock is when the fun started as everyone piled in for the party including some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. There was music playing, muggle and wizard music, food including some of the best Honeydukes sweets like Acid Pops, Cauldron Cakes, Fizzing Whizzbees and more there was probably every snack in the shop here and then there was tables and tables full of Butterbeer, Pumpkin Juice and some Blishen's Firewhiskey. I don't care of the consequences of tonight, I was going to have fun no matter what. Once the Common Room was full with students everyone got up and got a drink, including myself. I took a bottle of Firewhiskey and then sat down in a chair.

"No Evans, your not being boring tonight." Potter said as he lifted me up off the chair.

"I'm sitting down Potter." I told him.

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second, what would he want to talk to me about but I decided he couldn't do anything this late because then I would have to go to a teacher and he would be busted for throwing this party. I let him drag me towards the end of the Common Room.

"Wait here." He said before disappearing into the crowd.

He came back a few seconds later with an armful of Firewhiskeys and then we went out into the Seventh Floor Corridor. We sat down on the ground and I waited patiently for him to say something to me.

"What do you want?" I said, loosing my patients with him.

"For us to be friends, look I know I haven't been the best guy but I want to set things right before we leave school next year, I don't want you to hate my guts like you do now, what do you say?" He asked.

"To tell you the truth yeah I do hate your guts and yes I also don't want to leave school hating you as my best friend is dating your best friend and if it is even possible I think you might have grown up a bit over the summer, friends." I offered holding my hand out.

He shook it and we sat down and downed 3 Firewhiskeys each before going back into the Common Room feeling a bit drunk, as was Potter by the way he was walking.

"Can we say each others first names when talking to each other now?" He shouted over the music.

"Why not." I replied.

I really did think he had grown up this year, he has only pulled one prank this year and that was on Severus and he has only hexed one person, that being Severus too as part of the prank. 1 hour later I was absolutely off my head and I was having a fantastic time, I was just waiting for something to go wrong. I was coming down from the toilet at 1 o'clock in the morning, the party has slowed down now since McGonagall came in and stopped it, now there was just the Marauders minus Peter and me and my girls, anyway when I was on my way down someone took me off my feat and starting running, heading for the grounds, I could see Sirius and Remus running behind me doing the same with Marley and Cadence.

"Put me down Pot-James." I whisper-shouted remembering our friendship thing.

But he didn't place me back on my feet, quite the opposite actually, he ran all the way outside with the others just behind him and they all jumped into the freezing cold lake, with us in their arms. As soon as my body hit the water it became frigid and I felt like I couldn't move. James helped me to the top of the water and I coughed up some water that made its way into my mouth from the jump.

"You idiot." I shouted although I couldn't keep a straight face because this was pretty funny. "We're in so much trouble." I added.

I kept on laughing but then I saw something that really shocked me...

Cadence and Sirius were making out but what made it worse it that Marley had just come up from the water and seen. How could Sirius do this to Marley and Cadence, they were supposed to be best friend. I swam over to them.

"Sirius, how could you?" I shouted.

He was struggling for an answer but I just got Marley and dragged her out of the black lake. She was crying uncontrollably when we got out and I was trying everything to calm her down. James came out dragging Sirius by the collar and Remus was slightly behind with Cadence in front of him with Alice.

"Keep him away from us." I said indicating to me and Marley.

"Marley please." Sirius begged.

"Why don't you just leave it Sirius." I said. "Just go away, give her some time to digest this."

"We're over." Marley said. "And you can just forget our friendship, I want nothing more to do with you." She said to Alice.

She stormed off towards the castle. Sirius went off after her and nobody tried to stop him, Marley will sort him out if she wants to.

"Lily I swear he kissed me." Cadence said.

"It's got nothing to do with me, I'm sure she will forgive you in her own time, it's got nothing to do with me, just sort it out yourselves." I started. "And this wouldn't have happened if you both opened your eyes sooner and saw that you both liked each other, maybe you can work on that." I added to Remus and Cadence.

I could see the blush on Remus' face from my comment but it was true, if they had got together quicker, this most probably wouldn't have happened, I'm not saying it's their fault, not at all but they need to get together, they would be perfect for each other and I know Sirius cares about Marley and that he was probably just in the moment, I do blame it on him but I'm not going to make him my enemy, I don't have time for that. I walked back up to the castle.

"Lils." Someone called behind me.

I turned around and saw James running up to me.

"That was amazing back there, they really do need to get together, their perfect for each other. I nodded.

"Speaking of couples, you haven't been with someone since we started here in our first year and with the amount of heads you turn I'm surprised." I told him.

It was true, I never wanted to admit it but James had some good looks, he was one of the hottest guys in our year. I don't like him and never will but he is handsome.

"They're just not my type, I don't just want to sleep with them and then go, I've done that before and it's horrid, I want a relationship." he said. Soon enough we were at the castle. I said goodnight to James and then went up to my dormitory and found a sleeping Marley. I shut her curtains to her bed and crawled into mine and did the same. I knew something bad had to go wrong today, I just hope it doesn't affect our life too much.


	7. Chapter 5

The 6 days has been exhausting, Sirius and Marley aren't speaking, Cadence and Sirius aren't speaking, Alice is on Cadences' side and I am in the middle of everything and it is the same with James, he is in the middle of everything but Remus is also in the middle of it, Peter isn't involving himself but he is on Sirius' side, you can tell by the way he has been acting, he is up Sirius' ass, but on the bright side me and James are beginning to get close, we are spending more time together to get away from everything and Remus is spending some time with Marley to try and get her to speak to Sirius and Cadence, I do what thinks to be back to normal and I'm hoping this trip is going to do it, the camping trip is on today, we just have to get through another day of classes and hopefully when we get back everything will be back to the way it was before all of this happened.

I was waiting in the Common Room for someone to come down because no way was I walking to Potions on my own, Professor Slughorn always tries to form a conversation with me and it is always effort to do that early on a Friday morning when I have double Potions ahead of me and then double Transfiguration followed by Care of Magical Creatures. Soon enough Remus came down the stairs with James, me and James being friends is working out well and it was for the best, things are a lot easier now that we aren't constantly arguing with one another, now I can actually study for my N.E.W.T's in the Common Room without being harassed and the end of year test but I don't really have to revise for that since most of the stuff was on my O.W.L's and the rest of the stuff that should be on it I know or will know by the end of the year thanks to the classes I attend. We walked to the dungeons to the Potions classroom and we walked in. A few minutes after our arrival class started.

"Okay today class we are going to be learning how to brew a successful Draught of Living Death, if you will turn to page 100 it tells you what you have to do and if you succeed in making this you can then produce Felix Felicis, which is more commonly knows as Liquid Luck which is on page 74 but before you brew the second potion have me check the first one to make sure it is right, if you manage to brew these particular potions correctly they are yours to keep but be aware, they are very dangerous, even though the Draught of Living Death is a sleeping potion it could easily kill you and Liquid Luck could give you too much luck and cause an unimaginable situation." He explained.

I got up out of my seat and got all the ingredients and then sat back down to get started. I opened my book up onto page 100 and started on my potion. "Cut up the Sopophorous bean" it read in the book. I grabbed the knife that I got at the start of the lesson and began to cut away at the bean that was mentioned. It kept moving and slipping everywhere but I eventually got it cut up into 3 small pieces. I pushed the beans to the side and I got my beaker and used the Aguamenti Spell to put 250 oz of water into a beaker and then I got 5 oz of African sea salt and then added that to the beaker too as well as putting the Sopophorous bean piece by piece. I set the beaker aside but I was careful not to shake it because then I will have to re-do it. "Leave the water and salt to rest for five minutes". I did what the book said and then 5 minutes later I slowly poured all the water into the cauldron. 40 minutes later I was doing the final touches to my potion. I added one small piece of Valerian root and my potion turned a pale pink colour, proving my potion is now complete.

"Professor Slughorn." I called to him.

He came over to me.

"I think my potion is done." I told him.

He eyed my potion up for a few minutes and then turned to me with a face as bright as the sun.

"Yet again you seize to amaze me, it's perfect and you are the first in the class to achieve this greatness and therefore this potion is yours to keep, use it well." He said.

He went away with my potion and I started just as the bell went signalling the end of the first lesson, to me that went fast but by the look on Remus' face he didn't, he was only just half way through his potion and to my surprise James was almost finished.

"I didn't know you we're good at Potions." I told James.

"I always have been I just never really worked because Sirius was always asking me what to do and I never got round to doing mine but Marley being the amazing girl she is showed him how it works and now I don't have him in my ear hole all the time and I can actually work." He told me.

"Speaking of Sirius, where is he, on his timetable it says he should be here with us." I said.

"Sirius was refusing to go to Potions this morning because he wanted to talk to Marley." Remus said.

That's a typical Sirius Black for you, always cutting class for reasons that aren't necessary at that moment of time, he could talk to her after school or on the camping trip

"What about Marley, where is she?" James asked.

"She was crying this morning and I said I would cover for her." I said.

The rest of the lesson we spoke about the camping trip and Marley and Sirius whiles we all brewed our potions. I ended up finishing both of my potions, as did James which shocked me but Remus only managed to finish his first and he did a bit of the second but the bell soon went and then off we went to Transfigurations class with Professor McGonagall. That lesson was terrible, I wasn't bad at Transfiguration in fact I got praised far too much in it, but on the bright side Marley showed up and she said that she wasn't feeling to well this morning and for once since I've known her Professor McGonagall actually let it slide but then again Marley is a good kid, sometimes but always in this lessons because she is an expert in this, it's like me in Potions. I was surprised to see that Sirius passed Transfiguration and James, they were never very good at this but they just skimmed their Transfigurations O.W.L's, Peter failed this, Remus passed with flying colours, Cadence just got in to this class and Alice got in as well but Cadence, Alice and Sirius had it the last 2 lessons and now they had Potions but we all have Care of Magical Creatures together in the last lesson which works out well because then we can all walk to the Common Room together and then go and pack for the trip. I think this is going to be fun, I will get a bit emotional because the only times I went camping used to be with my parents and now that they are gone I can't do that any more so I may spill a few tears but I'm determined to make this trip amazing. In this lessons we were working on Human Transfiguration, basically a human being able to turn into another form like a chair or something. It wasn't a practical lessons which James moaned about a lot but I just smacked him on the back of the head and he shut up. Care of Magical Creatures was absolutely awful, I don't know why I chose it, we were learning about Fire Crabs. That is a large, turtle-like crab that has six legs and a heavily jewelled shell with different colours and it defends itself by shooting fire out of the rear end when it is attacked; they really aren't interesting but Professor Kettleburn was nice and I wouldn't go to his lesson and not get involved in what he was teaching - like Sirius and James did - I think it's too rude.

An hour after the lessons finished I was clipping up my trunk, I had just finished packing my clothes for the camping trip, this weekend was going to be a non-study weekend, apart from when I get back I need to finish my 4 foot long Potions essay. I am nearly finished I only have to do like another quarter of a foot, that will only take about half an hour which is good. Today's study lessons with Jamie has been cancelled since when we have it scheduled I will be at the camp site. Now that I think about the camp site I don't even know how we are getting there, I would think it will be by a portkey.

I went down to the Common Room and James, Sirius, Peter and Alice we're waiting for me there. I heaved my trunk down the stairs.

"Where is Remus, Cadence and Marley." I asked.

Sirius flinched at Marley's name but I ignored him.

"There already in the hall." Alice said.

Remus has been going with Cadence everywhere recently, they were getting closer and Marley has been sitting in the Library all the time to try and dodge Sirius, I feel really sorry for her, she didn't ask for any of this and it has been wedged upon her. We walked to the hall and when we arrived Professor McGonagall had a large piece of parchment in her hand.

"Miss Evans since you are one of my best students you will be sharing at tent with Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrew, Miss Prewett, Mr Lupin, Miss Johnson and Cadence Trellay since over the last few weeks I have seen you become very close to each other and I know you will be sensible." She told me.

"Thank you Professor." I said trying to be polite.

Obviously she hasn't been looking at us the last week or she wouldn't in her right mind put us all in a tent. This is going to be bad.


End file.
